Transporter
"Transporteren is werkelijk de veiligste manier om te reizen." - Geordi La Forge De transporter was een subruimte apparaat dat bijna direct een voorwerp van één plaats naar een andere kon verplaatsen. Transporters konden een voorwerp dematerialiseren, vervoeren en hermaterialiseren. Het transporteren zelf werd meestal "stralen" genoemd. Geschiedenis Transporters zijn door vele rassen in de geschiedenis gebruikt, maar de eerste door mensen gebruikte transporter was enkele tijd vóór 2112 ontworpen door Emory Erickson. De eerste goed bruikbare transporters waren klaar in 2139. Toen de transporter nog in de kinderschoenen stond was er veel te doen over de veiligheid en betrouwbaar binnen de Verenigde Aarde. De debatten gingen van gezondheidsvraagstukken tot zelfs de vraag of het persoon dat getransporteerd was nog wel hetzelfde persoon was, of een kloon die het origineel verving. (ENT: "Daedalus") :In TNG:"The Masterpiece Society" leken de kolonisten verbaasd te zijn over de transportertechnologie, ondanks dat hun kolonie enkele tientallen jaren na de uitvinding van de transporter was gesticht. Het is mogelijk dat de voorouders van de kolonisten de Aarde verlaten hadden voor de transporter was uitgevonden, of dat deze nog in de kinderschoenen stond en dat het enkele tientallen jaren duurde voordat ze Moab IV bereikten en daar een kolonie stichtten. :''Aangezien de kolonisten er opzettelijk voor kozen om zich te isoleren van de rest van de mensheid en de technologische ontwikkelingen, zou dit de onwetendheid verklaren van hun afstammelingen. :In TAS:"The Terratin Incident" hadden de kolonisten die Terra 10 gesticht hadden al twee eeuwen voor het jaar 2269 de beschikking over transporter technologie. Hun transporters waren zeer primitief aangezien deze niet in staat waren de lengte van de kolonisten weer te herstellen. De ''Enterprise'' NX-01 was één van de eerste Aarde Starfleet sterrenschepen die uitgerust was met een transporter waarmee het toegestaan was om biologische voorwerpen te transporteren, alhoewel het nauwelijks gebruikt werd. Het werd pas een handige voorziening tijdens de zoektocht van de Enterprise naar de Delphic expansie, hoofdzakelijk vanwege de vele gevaren in deze sector van de ruimte. Deze vroege transporters waren niet erg betrouwbaar en zelfs na de missie van de Enterprise waren de meeste slechts geautoriseerd voor niet-biologische transporten. Zelfs toen het gebruik van de transporter gemeengoed werd, gaven de meeste mensen en andere rassen op een gelijkwaardige technologisch niveau de voorkeur aan de traditionele wijze van vervoer. Met de komst van veiligere transporters werden biologische transporten gemeengoed. Dit leidde tot het verschijnen van de eerste transporter-gerelateerde ziektes. De bekendste van deze ziektes was Transporter psychose, dat in 2209 voor het eerst werd vastgesteld. (TNG: "Realm of Fear") Toen Aarde Starfleet en de opvolger hiervan, Starfleet, verder gingen met het verkennen van de ruimte groeide de behoefte aan transporters sterk. Transporters maakten het inzetten van verkenningsteams aanzienlijk eenvoudiger, aangezien er op die manier geen shuttle meer nodig was. In noodgevallen, zowel medisch als door een andere reden, konden transporters het verschil betekenen tussen leven en dood. (ENT: "Strange New World") Transporters waren halverwege de 24e eeuw het betrouwbaarste korte-afstand transport. Verbeteringen die rond deze tijd werden uitgevonden waren onder andere de veiligere plaats-naar-plaats transport, waarmee het mogelijk werd om van de ene naar de andere plaats getransporteerd te worden zonder eerst terug te keren naar een transporter ruimte. In de 29e eeuw had Starfleet de tijdelijke transporter uitgevonden waarmee het mogelijk was om in de tijd te reizen op een manier zoals de in de vroegere eeuwen met de normale transporters mogelijk was. (ENT: "Shockwave, Deel I") De basisprincipes achter de transporters van de Federatie verschilden niet veel met die van andere rassen, alhoewel deze een kenmerkende blauwe kleur hadden. (zie hieronder) Besturing In de 24e eeuw gebruikten de meeste ruimtevarende beschavingen in de Alfa en Beta Kwadranten transporter technologie voor vervoer over korte afstand van personeel en uitrusting. Het gebruik van transporters had vele voordelen. Op planetaire schaal waren voertuigen en ruimtevaartuigen niet langer nodig om tussen verschillende plaatsen te reizen. Het reizen door middel van een transporter was direct en het gevoel van het verstrijken van tijd tijdens het transporteren was nagenoeg nul. Harry Kim transporteerde vaak van San Francisco, waar hij studeerde aan Starfleet Academie, naar South Carolina, waar zijn ouders woonden. (VOY: "Non Sequitur") Normaliter was een transporter chief verantwoordelijk voor het bedrijf, onderhoud en reparaties aan de transportersystemen op een schip of ruimtestation. In de 24e eeuw konden transportersystemen ook bestuurd worden vanaf computersystemen die zich in een andere ruimte bevonden. Bovendien konden nood transporter armbanden, transponders en combadges zo geprogrammeerd worden dat ze op afstand een transporter konden inschakelen. Normaliter was het gebruik hiervan alleen bedoeld voor noodgevallen of wanneer de bemanning van een schip niet aan boord was. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II" • "Realm of Fear"; DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") Een transport begon meestal met een coördinatievergrendeling, waarin de bestemming werd gecontroleerd en geprogrammeerd door gebruik te maken van de richtscanner. Vervolgens werd de levensvorm of het voorwerp op kwantumniveau gescand met een moleculaire afbeeldingsscanner. Op dit punt namen de Heisenberg compensators de plaats en richting op van alle subatomische deeltjes van waaruit het voorwerp of persoon was opgebouwd en brachten ze de de fysieke structuur in kaart. Tegelijkertijd werd het voorwerp omgezet in een overstuurbare informatie, die ook wel de materiestroom werd genoemd. Het persoon werd nu omgezet in miljard kiloquads data. De materiestroom werd dan naar de bestemming gestuurd op een subruimte frequentie. Zoals met elk transport van energie of straling moest het verval van het signaal nauwlettend in de gaten worden gehouden. Een ringvormige opsluitingsstraal werd gebruikt om de integriteit van de data in de straal te handhaven. De materiestroom werd kort opgeslagen in een patroonbuffer terwijl het systeem de Doppler verschuiving compenseert. De data werd daarna doorgestuurd naar een zender pad. Als laatste werd het gehele proces dan omgekeerd en het voorwerp of persoon werd samengevoegd op de bestemming. Vanaf het allereerste begin tot in de vroege 2270s was het voor een persoon niet mogelijk om zich nog te bewegen tussen het dematerialiseren en hermaterialiseren. Verbeteringen in de transporter technologie zorgden ervoor dat een persoon zich na deze tijd in lichte mate kon bewegen. :Met wellicht één of twee uitzonderingen werd elk gebruik van de transporter in ENT, TOS, and TAS vertoond als een "stilgezet voorwerp". Dit gold eveneens voor . Vanaf was het mogelijk dat personen zelfs konden praten tijdens transport. Veiligheidsvoorzieningen, protocollen en onderdelen Zoals elke andere Starfleet technologie had de transporter zijn eigen veiligheidsvoorzieningen, protocollen en procedures. In een noodgeval konden vele van deze veiligheidssystemen worden gewijzigd of overbrugd. Één van de veiligheden beschermden het te transporteren voorwerp of persoon tegen invloeden van buitenaf zodra het dematerialisatieproces begonnen was. Deze veiligheid bood bescherming tegen zware energieontladingen (zoals het gebruik van energiewapens) en fysiek geweld (zoals een geweer). (ENT: "Broken Bow"; TOS: "Bread and Circuses"; ; TNG: "A Matter of Perspective") Zo'n beveiliging was echter niet onfeilbaar. Zeker in de eerste transporters kon "vreemde materie" in de materiestroom terechtkomen en daarmee het voorwerp of persoon beschadigen of verwonden. (ENT: "Strange New World"). Biofilters waren in de 24e eeuw gebruikelijk in alle Federatie transporters. Deze filters zorgden ervoor dat getransporteerde voorwerpen ontsmet werden en voorkwamenen dat schadelijke stoffen, ziektes en zelfs enkele stralingsvormen (waaronder theta straling) de rest van het schip konden besmetten. (VOY: "Macrocosm" • "Night") Alhoewel biofilters gangbare besmettingen tijdens transport konden neutraliseren, waren sommige besmettingen alleen weg te werken na een speciale calibratie voordat deze filters hun werking konden doen. Één van de bekendste was psychische energie. (TNG: "Lonely Among Us" • "Power Play") Biofilters konden ook bepaalde soorten gefaseerde realiteitslevenvormen niet detecteren en filteren zonder voorafgaande calibratie. Ze waren wel in staat om wapens en explosieven op te merken en uit te schakelen (zoals remat ontstekers). (TNG: "Realm of Fear" • "The Schizoid Man") Patroonbuffers werden gebruikt om kleine bewegingen tijdens het transport te compenseren, zodat de getransporteerde materie op de juiste plaats hermaterialiseerde. Behalve in extreme noodgevallen verhinderden protocollen het gebruik van transporters tijdens het reizen op warp snelheid. (TNG: "The Schizoid Man") Diagnostische en onderhoudsinstrumenten *Magneton scanner *Micro-resonator *Parametrische scanner *Synchronische meter *Test cilinder Systeem onderdelen *Biofilter *Fase overgangsspoel *Heisenberg compensator *Moleculaire afbeeldingsscanner *Patroonbuffer *Plaats-naar-plaats transportvergrendeling *Primaire activeringsspoel *Richtscanner *Ringvormige opsluitingsstraal Transporter types Nagenoeg alle Starfleet faciliteiten en sterrenschepen waren uitgerust met tenminste één transporter. Het aantal transporters verschilde wel per schip; de meeste shuttles hadden er één terwijl een ''Galaxy''-klasse schip er twintig had. (TNG: "11001001") Indien er vrachtruimen aanwezig waren, waren deze meestal voorzien van vracht transporters. De visuele effecten van transporter stralen variëerden afhankelijk van het type dat door andere rassen gebruikt werd of van de verschillende gebruikte transporter types. 23e eeuwse Federatie transporters in de 2260s toonden een soort gouden "glinster" douche, terwijl de Klingon transporter een gouden "nevel". In de 2280s gebruikten beide rassen een transporter die een "golf" effect hadden. Die van de Federatie was blauw van kleur en die van de Klingons goudgeel. In de 24e eeuw straalden Federatie transporters een herkenbare blauw/witte "glinstering" uit. Klingon transporters waren oranje/rood en Romulan transporters waren groen van kleur. Zowel Cardassian als Ferengi transporters toonden een oranje/rode werveling. Een ander verschil was de snelheid waarmee de transporter werkte. Vergeleken met de transporters die de Hunters gebruikten, een ras uit het Gamma Kwadrant, waren de transporters van de Federatie langzaam. (DS9: "Captive Pursuit") Ferengi transporters waren nog langzamer aangezien ze condensatoren gebruikten om hun straalenergie op te bouwen. (TNG: "The Battle") Personeel De meestgebruikte soort transporter was de personeelstransporter, die specifiek ontworpen was voor personeel. Personeels transporter ruimtes bestonden normaliter uit een transporter console, een transporter platform met daarboven hangend een moleculaire afbeeldingsscanner, activeringsspoelen en fase overgangsspoelen. Een patroonbuffer met een biofilter bevond zich op het dek onder de ruimte. De buitenste romp van een sterrenschip was voorzien van een aantal zender pads voor de transporter straal. Personeelstransporters werkten op kwantum niveau en waren voorzien van Heisenberg compensators om veilig levensvormen te kunnen transporteren. Biofilters die in de transportersystemen waren ingebouwd voorkwamen dat gevaarlijke micro-organismes het schip binnen konden komen. Transporter platformen hadden een verschillend aantal pads, die op diverse manier waren opgesteld (op model en ras): De transporters die op de ''NX''-klasse waren geïnstalleerd hadden één groot circelvormig pad die beslag legde op het gehele platform. Het was groot genoeg om 2 tot 3 personen te transporteren, mits ze dicht bij elkaar stonden. In de 23e eeuw waren Federatie transporter platformen voorzien van meerdere onafhankelijke pads, die meestal in een zeshoek waren opgesteld. Ook één en twee-pad platformen waren beschikbaar. Deze opstelling werd de standaard opstelling voor Federatie transporters tot in de volgende eeuw. De platformen op een ''Galaxy''-klasse sterrenschip hadden bijvoorbeeld nog steeds deze opstelling, met een groot pad in het midden die bedoeld was voor kleine vracht. Het transportertype dat op de ''Defiant''-klasse geïnstalleerd was was voorzien van een ¾ rond platform en drie personeelspads in een driehoekige opstelling. Enkele 23e eeuwse Klingon platformen waren voorzien van zes zeshoekige pads in één lijn. Andere, zoals op Roofvogels waren voorzien van een klein aantal pads in een kleine groep. ( • ) Cardassian transporters pad in de 24e eeuw waren voorzien van drie tot vijf driehoekige pads die dicht bij elkaar waren geplaatst. Deze waren bijvoorbeeld op Deep Space 9 geïnstalleerd. De personeelstransporters waren betrouwbaar maar wel kwestbaar. De fase spoelen konden slecht tegen energiepieken of faser vuur. Vracht Vrachttransporters waren grotere uitvoeringen van personeelsstransporters en waren geoptimaliseerd voor het transporteren van niet-levende voorwerpen. In een noodgeval konden vrachttransporters ook omgeschakeld worden op kwantum-niveau mode, waardoor het mogelijk was om levensvormen te transporteren. Deze transporters waren aangepast om grote hoeveelheden vracht te verwerken. (TNG: "Up the Long Ladder") Vrachttransporters waren ook bijzonder geschikt voor het transporteren van gevaarlijke stoffen en konden meestal worden aangetroffen in het vrachtruim van een sterrenschip of ruimtestation. (TNG: "Evolution") Starfleet vrachttransporters waren in de 24e eeuw voorzien van één grote, ronde of vierkante pad. Sommigen waren ook voorzien van normale personeelspads. Noodgevallen Noodtransporters zijn een speciaal type die alleen iemand van een schip of ruimtestation kunnen stralen en niet andersom. Noodtransporters hebben niet veel energie nodig; in het geval van een totale energie uitval op een schip kon de bemanning deze transporters gebruiken als een nood evacuatie. Aan het einde van de 24e eeuw werd het noodtransport verder verbeterd door de ontwikkeling van een éénpersoons, eenmalige te gebruiken, éénrichtings nood transport apparaat. Dit apparaat was klein genoeg om in de hand te houden en kon iemand transporteren naar een bepaalde plaats met één druk op een knop. Vanwege zijn beperkingen werd dit apparaat niet veel toegepast en werd het in 2379 nog steeds als een prototype beschouwd. ( ). Non-"straal" transporters Bepaalde rassen hebben geëxperimenteerd met transporters die via een andere technologie en theorie werken dan de meeste door de Federatie ontmoette rassen. De Sikarians stonden bekend om hun gevouwen-ruimte transporter, die werkte door dimensionale verschuiving in plaatst van materie-naar-energie omzetting. De Iconians hadden hun eigen manier van transport, die bekend waren als de Iconian poorten geperfectioneerd en waren in staat om enorme afstand in zeer korte tijd af te leggen. (VOY: "Prime Factors"; TNG: "Contagion") Overige transporters *Gevouwen-ruimte transporter *Multidimensionaal transporter apparaat *Sub-kwantum teleportatie *Tijdelijke transporter *Translocator Beperkingen Tijd Alhoewel overstralen snel was, had het zijn beperkingen. Een persoon kon niet te lang in de materiestroom blijven. Als dit gebeurde dan verviel zijn of haar moleculaire patroon en ging het transportersignaal verloren. Dit signaal moest een sterkte hebben van meer dan 50% om het mogelijk te maken iemand weer te hermaterialiseren. Dit percentage werd ongeveer bereikt als iemand rond de 90 seconden in de materiestroom verbleef. (TNG: "Realm of Fear") De bemanning van de ''Voyager'' was in staat om deze tijd te verlengen door gebruik te maken van patroon versterkers. In een poging vluchtelingen naar een andere planeet te transporteren, lukte het haar om vele telepaten te verbergen in de transporter buffers. Dit werd transporter onderbreking genoemd. Dit proces had echter wel een paar complicaties. Omdat de gasten van de Voyager en enkele bemanningsleden zich gedurende een aantal weken moesten verbergen voor de Devorian autoriteiten kregen de meeste vluchtelingen en Tuvok last van cellulair verval. Alhoewel de Dokter ze kon behandelen was het verval zelf wel toenemend. Als zou worden doorgegaan met het proces kon het persoon het misschien niet overleven. (VOY: "Counterpoint") Het langst bekende geval van een persoon die verbleef in een transporter onderbreking was dat van Captain Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott die gedurende 75 jaar kon overleven door gebruik te maken van een behoorlijk gemodificeerd transporter buffer. (TNG: "Relics") Schilden Normaal gesproken konden transporters niet gebruikt worden als het deflector schild van het schip in werking was, of als een schild zich bevond op de bestemming van het transport. Het was echter mogelijk om gebruik te maken van EM "vensters" die veroorzaakt werden door de normale rotatie van de schild frequenties. Tijdens deze periodes opende zich een gat waardoorheen een transporter straal kon passeren. Om dit venster te gebruiken moest de timing perfect zijn, waarbij ook gebruik moest worden gemaakt van computer assistentie. Deze techniek werd in 2367 voor het eerst toegepast door [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] transporter chief Miles O'Brien. (TNG: "The Wounded") Magnetische schilden konden ook worden gebruikt om het transporteren te voorkomen. Rura Penthe was van zo'n schild voorzien om te voorkomen dat de gevangenen zouden ontsnappen. ( ) Er was een type schild waardoorheen wel getransporteerd kon worden, alhoewel het wel de beperking had dat faservuur er ook niet doorheen ging. (TOS: "The Return of the Archons") De beperkingen van transporters tegenover schilden gold niet overal. De Aldeans konden met transporters door hun eigen schilden, maar deze waren ondoordringbaar voor andere technologieën en wapens. De Borg en de Dominion gebruikten transporter technologie die dwars door de Federatie schilden heen ging. Enkele aanpassingen, zoals roterende schildfrequenties, konden dit voorkomen maar niet uitschakelen. (TNG: "Q Who?"; DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") Warp snelheid Het was niet toegestaan transporters te gebruiken op warpsnelheid vanwege de zware ruimtelijke verstoringen die veroorzaakt werden door het warp veld. (TNG:"The Schizoid Man") Transport op warpsnelheid was vrij gevaarlijk en was pas een paar maal met succes geprobeerd. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I" • "The Emissary") Er waren echter manieren om deze beperkingen te omzeilen. * Als beide schepen exact dezelfde snelheid aanhielden, was transport op warp snelheid mogelijk. Het hier niet aan vasthouden zou het verlies betekenen van de ringvormige opsluitingsstraal en het patroon. * Als het schip op warp snelheid vloog en het te transporteren object niet bewoog, was transport mogelijk door de opsluitingsstraal te synchroniseren met de frequentie van de warp kern. Het moeilijkste deel was het richten. De Maquis hadden deze techniek enkele malen gebruikt. (VOY: "Maneuvers") "Bijna-warp" transport was ook mogelijke, maar vereiste uitgebreide aanpassingen aan de transport procedure. Het schip moest zijn transporters op hetzelfde moment in werking zetten als het uit warp kwam gedurende de tijd die nodig was voor de materiestroom om weer te hermaterialiseren. Het schip zou dan daarna onmiddellijke weer in warp overgaan. Sneller-dan-Warp snelheden In 2374 gebruikte de bemanning van de Voyager met succes ''Intrepid''-klasse transporters om gestrande bemanningsleden van de [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless]] over te stralen terwijl beide schepen reisen in een kwantum slipstream. De Voyager versnelde op een achtervolgingskoers, waarbij het voorbij de grenzen ging die opgelegd waren door warpveld dynamica. (VOY: "Hope and Fear") :Gebaseerd op de lanceerdatum van de ''Voyager is het waarschijnlijk dat een ongemodificeerde Mark VII transporter is gebruikt op kwantum slipstream snelheden.'' Bereik Tijdens de 22e eeuw hadden standaard transporters een bereik van 10.000 kilometer. In de 24e eeuw was dit bereikt al vergroot tot een maximum van 40.000 kilometer. Door gebruik te maken van een speciaal type transport, subruimte transport genoemd, kon een afstand van enkele lichtjaren worden afgelegd. (ENT: "Rajiin"; TNG: "A Matter of Honor" • "Bloodlines") Vele sterrenschepen waren in de 24e eeuw uitgerust met een noodtransporter systeem, maar dit had op zijn best een bereik van 10 kilometer. (VOY: "Future's End, Deel I") Alhoewel het maximale bereik ongeveer 40.000 kilometer was, was deze wel afhankelijk van omstandigheden. In tenminste één geval, vanwege ontbrekende computeronderdelen van Voyager's hoofdcomputer, was het schip gedwongen om binnen 500 kilometer van het oppervlak van een planeet te komen om Kathryn Janeway en het hologram Leonardo da Vinci over te transporteren. (VOY: "Concerning Flight") Het maximum bereik van een transporter verschilt per ras, afhankelijk van de gebruikte technologie. De transporter met het verste bekende bereik is die van de Sikarians, die een bereik heeft van ongeveer 40.000 lichtjaar. Dit werd veroorzaakt door de grote kwartsmantel van hun planeet, die het transportersignaal versterkte. Hierdoor was de Sikarian transporter technologie alleen op hun thuiswereld te gebruiken. (VOY: "Prime Factors") Van Dominion transporter technologie werd beweerd dat deze een bereik had van tenminste drie lichtjaren. (DS9: "Covenant") Straling en materialen Sommige soorten straling en materialen, over het algemeen mineralen zoals kelbonite verhinderden de werking van transporters. In de meeste gevallen werd de storing veroorzaakt door het verstrooien van de ringvormige opsluitingsstraal of sensor storing. Interferentie kon een natuurlijke of kunstmatige reden hebben en trad meestal op tijdens oppervlakte-naar-sterrenschip transport, maar kon ook optreden tussen schepen. Voorbeelden van andere stralings- en materiaal beperkingen zijn: *Magnesite *Thoron straling *Dempingsveld *Ionische interferentie *Hyperonische straling *Electromagnetische storm Apparaten Over de eeuwen heen waren talrijke apparaten ontwikkeld om enkele van de beperkingen van transporters te overwinnen, anderen waren specifiek ontwikkeld om de werking te verstoren. In de 24e eeuw was het gebruik van patroon versterkers op Starfleet schepen algemeen gebruik, meestal werden ze opgesteld op het oppervlak van een planeet tijdens noodsituaties wanneer transport van levensbelang was. Apparaten die specifiek ontworpen waren om transporters te blokkeren of te storen werden meestal gebruikt onder vijandelijke omstandigheden en maakten het gebruik van transporters onmogelijk of zeer gevaarlijk voor materieel of personen. Enkele van deze apparaten waren: *Transporter vervormer *Transport onderdrukker *Remat ontsteker *Verspreidingsveld Vedek Fala gaf in 2375 een klein kristal als cadeau aan Colonel Kira Nerys. Het apparaat, van onbekende oorsprong en ontwerp, was eigenlijk een transporter label, dat haar direct naar Empok Nor transporteerde dat zich op enkele lichtjaren afstand bevond. (DS9: "Covenant") Spock gebruikte in 2293 een Viridium patch om Captain Kirk en Dr. McCoy op Rura Penthe op te sporen en de transporter op hem te richten. ( ) Verwondingen Alhoewel iemand met kleine verwondingen getransporteerd kon worden, was dit niet mogelijk als deze ernstiger waren. Als de hersenstam beschadigd was en vitale functies uitvielen, dan was transport alleen mogelijk als een vrijwilliger deze functies bewaakte. Dit werd gedaan door een neuraal pad op de schedel van beide personen te plaatsen en ze via een medische tricorder te verbinden. Op deze manier konden de vitale functies voor een korte tijd gestabiliseerd worden en was transport mogelijk. (TNG: "Transfigurations") Speciale acties Uitschakeling van actieve wapens In de 24e eeuw was het voor een transporter mogelijk om elk actief wapen tijdens het transport uit te schakelen. Dit kon gedaan worden door de opgeladen energie te verwijderen of door het wapen zelf te "deactiveren". (TNG: "The Most Toys") Verbinden van twee transporters Indien nodig konden transporters met elkaar worden verbonden en konden Federatie schepen de transporter op een ander Federatie schip besturen. Op deze manier was het mogelijk om toch transporter capaciteit voorhanden te hebben als overstralen vanwege ionische of andere interferentie niet mogelijk was. Dit transport duurde echter tweemaal zo lang als normaal. Eerst moest een verbinding naar de andere transporter tot stand worden gebracht, daarna werd de systeemvergrendeling ingeschakeld en moesten de patroonbuffers van de beide transporters worden gesynchroniseerd. Als de fase overgangsspoelen in stand-by stand stonden kon het transport beginnen. Een neveneffect van deze manier van transporteren was dat het betreffende persoon zich wat tintelend voelde vanwege statische elektriciteit. (TNG: "Realm of Fear") "Intra-schip stralen" In de 2260s was het overtransporteren van een transporter pad naar een plaats in hetzelfde schip een zeer riskante aangelegenheid. De beperkingen die de technologie in die tijd had maakte het zeer waarschijnlijk dat een voorwerp of persoon zou hermaterialiseren binnenin een scheidingswand, dek of andere constructie. (TOS: "Day of the Dove") Vreemd genoeg werd deze procedure een eeuw eerder al zonder ongelukken uitgevoerd. (ENT: "Chosen Realm") "Plaats-Naar-Plaats" transport Het eerste voorbeeld van een plaats-naar-plaats transport dat uitgevoerd werd door Federatie personeel vond plaats in 2268. Een Klingon schip dat door de bemanning van de Enterprise gestolen was, was voorzien van plaats-naar-plaats transporters. ( ) In 2364 waren de beperkingen in patroonbuffer en richtscanner technologie zo ver verbeterd dat het nu mogelijk was om direct van de ene naar de andere plaats over te transporteren, zonder dat het nodig was om halverwege nog te hermaterialiseren. Deze actie werd mogelijk gemaakt en gecontroleerd door de plaats-naar-plaats transportvergrendeling. (TNG: "Brothers") Plaats-naar-plaats transport bewaarde de materiestroom in het patroonbuffer terwijl de ringvormige opsluitingsstraal opnieuw gericht werd. Nadien werd de materiestroom gericht op de nieuwe plaats en de normale hermaterialisatie werd uitgevoerd. Door gebruik te maken van deze techniek kon iedere computerterminal met toegang tot de hoofd transporter sub-systemen gebruikt worden om de transporter te besturen, waaronder brugterminals. Deze techniek kon alleen gebruikt worden als voldoende energie beschikbaar was voor de transporters; alle normale beperkingen die aan de transporters waren opgelegd golden nog steeds. ( ) Deze procedure was bijzonder nuttig in noodsituaties waar tijd van essentieel belang was. Personen konden direct naar de ziekenboeg worden getransporteerd zodat de behandeling direct kon beginnen. ( ) Vaandrig Wesley Crusher gebruikte deze methode om personen die overgenomen waren door het Ktarian spel (in het bijzonder Riker en Worf) te ontlopen. (TNG: "The Game") Transporter spoor In de 24e eeuw was het de gewoonte om een "transporter spoor" (een opgeslagen kopie van het moleculaire patroon van het te transporteren voorwerp of persoon) op te slaan. Normaliter werd deze kopie alleen om veiligheidsredenen bewaard, maar in extreme gevallen kon de transporter zó aangepast worden dat hij een ouder patroon gebruikte in plaats van de laatste scan om de materiestroom tijdens hermaterialiseren aan te passen. Hierdoor werd een jongere versie van het voorwerp of persoon gehermaterialiseerd. Deze techniek werd voor het eerst gebruikt om Captain Jean-Luc Picard weer te "herstellen" nadat een alien levensvorm geprobeerd had om met hem samen te smelten. (TNG: "Lonely Among Us") Indien nodig kon ook het DNA van een persoon gebruikt worden om een transporter spoor te maken. Deze techniek werd in 2365 door Chief Miles O'Brien en Lieutenant Geordi La Forge gebruikt tijdens een missie in het Darwin Genetisch onderzoeksstation. Het transporter spoor werd opgeslagen zolang de missie van het persoon duurde. Als dit persoon elders werd gestationeerd werd het spoor verwijderd. (TNG: "Unnatural Selection") Door het transporter spoor van Deanna Troi, Data en Miles O'Brien te vergelijken van voor en na de overname door Ux-Mal criminelen kon Dr. Crusher vaststellen dat hun zenuwsysteem hoge synaptische en anionische energie genereerde. (TNG: "Power Play") Afweren van de transporter straal Een transportstraal kon worden afgeweerd naar andere coördinaten door een trekstraal, zodat de getransporteerde voorwerpen of personen op een andere dan bedoelde plaats hermaterialiseerde. Zo'n actie kon alleen opgemerkt worden door het transporter logboek te onderzoeken. Een ongebruikelijke hoeveelheid antigraviton deeltjes zouden dan in de zenderspoel aanwezig zijn, aangezien deze deeltjes niet van nature voorkomen maar gebruikt worden door trekstralen. Het uitzoeken van de coördinaten waar het voorwerp of persoon terecht was gekomen was niet mogelijk; het was echter wel mogelijk om de oorsprong van de trekstraal te achterhalen. (TNG: "Attached") Één persoons transport Een transporter kon zó geprogrammeerd worden dat slechts één bepaald persoon van en naar het transporter pad getransporteerd kon worden. Op deze wijze konden andere personen de transporter dus niet gebruiken. Als het gebruik van de transporter ook onmogelijk was gemaakt door een toegangscode, dan was toegang nagenoeg onmogelijk. De enige manier om deze buitensluiting te omzeilen was door gebruik te maken van het transporter spoor van het persoon dat de transporter had geherprogrammeerd en dit in de transporter in te voeren terwijl deze in de teststand stond. In de teststand accepteerde deze gesimuleerde invoer. Als de hoofd computer niet kon worden gebruikt, dan konden een aantal tricorders aan elkaar worden gekoppeld om de transporter te besturen. Hiervoor was we de toegangscode van een beperkt aantal brugofficieren noodzakelijk. Op deze manier zou elke persoon dat werd getransporteerd door de transporter worden gezien als het persoon dat deze in de eerste plaats had geherprogrammeerd. (TNG: "Brothers") In scène zetten van een transporter ongeval Een transporter ongeluk kon zó in scène worden gezet dat een transporter chief zou denken dat een persoon tijdens het transport was overleden. Dit kon bijvoorbeeld worden gedaan door de draaggolf van een tweede transporter af te stemmen op de draaggolf van de eerste. Het persoon zou dan van de eerste transporter worden afgestraald terwijl de tweede transporter een kleine hoeveelheid, genetisch identiek, materiaal in zou stralen. Alleen een dokter kon vaststellen of dit materiaal werkelijk het persoon in kwestie was. De transporter kon worden gebruikt om het opgeslagen transporter spoor te vergelijken met het "dode" persoon. Enkele bitfouten in het "dode" materiaal wezen erop dat het gerepliceerd was. Alleen transporters die op dezelfde subruimte frequentie werkten konden voor dit doeleinde worden gebruikt. Romulan transporters waren hier een voorbeeld van. Een ander manier om dit op te merken was een verhoging van de materie-energie verhouding tijdens het transport. Onderzoek van de transporter logboeken was nodig om bewijs te vinden van een tweede transporter signaal. (TNG: "Data's Day") Nood massa overstralen Sommige transporters konden grote aantalen personen transporteren en ze één voor één hermaterialiseren of in groepen. Dit werd echter, vanwege de veiligheidsrisico's, niet vaak gedaan. De bemanning van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] gebruikte de transporters om leden van een Klingon schip gevangen te nemen. In 2377 transporteerde de Voyager meer dan tweehonders Klingons over van een gevechtskruiser door de transporterbuffer capaciteit te vergroten. (TOS: "Day of the Dove"; VOY: "Prophecy") Overige acties *Transporter Code 14 *Nabij-warp transport Transporter ongevallen Overige transporter ongevallen * Star Trek: The Original Series: ** "The Tholian Web" * Star Trek: The Next Generation: ** "Rascals" * Star Trek: Films: ** * Star Trek: Voyager: ** "Drone" * Star Trek: Enterprise: ** "Strange New World" • "Vanishing Point" • "Daedalus" Categorie:Transporter technologie Categorie:Aandacht nodig ca:Transportador cs:Transportér de:Transporter en:Transporter es:Transportador fr:Téléporteur it:Teletrasporto ja:転送装置 pl:Transporter pt:Transportador ru:Транспортер